


Frustrated

by Ho_Ho_Homicide



Series: Friends with Benefits [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Everyone is so gay in this series, FUCK, IM TAKING REQUESTS, Its just the crew being gay, M/M, Multi, Sexual Tension, i have no patience, i lost my first draft of this, i love the boys, i wont apologize for any of this, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ho_Homicide/pseuds/Ho_Ho_Homicide
Summary: This is based off a comment on Will's video titled "YouTube Mastermind: TrueGordie" saying "pin this if you've sucked off ImAllexx.Will pinned it. So naturally my mind went wild and we've ended up with this.-This series is about the commentary crew, Will, George, James, and Alex. Requests are currently open so please comment yours!





	Frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> What is wrong with me why am I doing this help. 
> 
> Hello and my name is I have no self restraint.
> 
> This series is about the boys, and I am taking requests! Your request will be posted (hopefully) four or five days after the last chapter. If your request isn't about the main four, it may take longer to update or I might have to decline your request, though that should be uncommon.
> 
> I will write pretty much anything so please dont be afraid to ask!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Alex was tipsy and frustrated. And he could tell he was going to do somthing brilliant or somthing stupid tonight. Or something that seemed brilliant at the time but turned out to be stupid when he was sober.

He and Will were sat on the sofa, trying to watch The Force Awakens but mostly just fighting over who got the most room on the cushions. 

Alex loved Will, he really did, but the amount of sexual frustration Will caused Alex had him in his room alone, every night, imagining Will's lips on various parts of his body.

They said nothing, other than laughing quietly and wrestling eachother in dominance for the sofa. Will had an obvious unfair advantage with his long legs, but Alex was more than willing to play dirty. Alex slunk down to his neck, laying horizontally across Will, who was sitting like a proper gentleman on the other side, probably just to piss Alex off. Star Wars played noisily in the background and Alex hoped the sounds weren't keeping George awake. 

"Get your sweaty feet off me." Will said, shoving Alex's feet to the ground with a thud. Alex brought them back up, purposefully digging the heels of his feet into Will's crotch, watching the taller boy tense but not say anything.

He kept his place, refusing to move and dragged out his phone. Alex needed some sort of release, whether it be from Will or some stranger in a bar, but his hand wasn't going to be enough tonight.

Maybe he should watch some porn tonight instead of imagining Will underneath him. Maybe he should just grow some balls and do somthing about his frustration. Maybe he should get his tinder profile back. Maybe-

"Alex."

Alex looked over his phone at Will. Well, more like his jawline. "Hmm?"

"You seem a bit pint up. Somthing bothering you?" 

He probably shouldn't have said anything, probably should have just nodded and smiled and gone back to watching the movie but he didn't. "Eh, just tired I guess."

Will narrowed his eyes, thumbing the rim of his beer bottle. "You guess?"

Being drunk made Alex handsy and clueless, but being tipsy made him have a bit more confidence and a mind for what he really wanted. 

"Haven't been laid in ages, mate. Frustrated, I am." In a way, it wasn't a lie, and the words just rolled off his tongue without much thought.

It was silent and Alex was afraid to look up, scrolling quickly through his phone to find a distraction. Will usually wasn't one to judge, he never really looked down on anyone for things like that, but Alex was nervous, maybe Will was finally putting together the pieces, adding up everything Alex had been hinting at for a few weeks now. Long stares in awkward places, accidentally touching sensitive spots, wearing Will's clothes, and lot and lots of physical contact. 

Will was oblivious. Very oblivious. 

So as the seconds ticked by, Alex had given up on Will responding, maybe he hadn't even heard what Alex said.

Until Will suddenly stood up, shoving Alex's legs to the floor again and forcing him into a sitting position. 

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

Will turned and stood in front of Alex, then put an arm on each side of Alex's legs, caging him in and staying there. Alex stopped breathing and his eyes widened. He felt his dick twitch.

Their breathing was shallow and estranged, Will leaning heavily into Alex's space and watching his lips. Alex could smell the booze in the air they were sharing, two different types of alcohol mixed into one.

"Do you need some help?" Will asked quietly, almost gently. He reached up with one hand and gripped Alex's jaw, tilting it look him better in the eyes and Alex for done for.

"With what?" Alex choked out, suprised he managed to say anything at all.

"Bein' frustrated."

Alex said nothing, he couldnt say anything, he was quite literally speechless, hoping the look in his eye would convey how much he wanted this, how much he wanted Will to touch him, how hard he got the moment Will grabbed his jaw. It would have been embarassing if he wasn't drunk.

Will removed his arms from either side of Alex, and sunk to his knees, spread Alex's legs apart.

"Take off your pants." Will said, staring at the buldge he could already see through Alex's sweatpants. The smaller boy raised his ass to shimmy his waistband down, but Will grabbed it and quickly pulled them off entirely, throwing them onto the floor.

Alex prayed hard that George didn't fancy a midnight snack at the time.

He wasn't sure what happened, maybe it was the alchohol or the fact that he was finally getting Will into his pants, but somthing made Alex grab Will by the front of his shirt and kiss him, hard. Will clutched the back off Alex's head with his one hand, messily forcing his tongue into Alex's mouth and moaning a little too loudly.

Will's other hand found its way Alex's throbbing cock, still stuck in his briefs, and stroked it through the fabric as best he could.

Alex broke their heated kiss to throw his head back in pleasure, making noises he didn't know what to do with. Everything around him felt charged with electricity, soaking the air with lightining and chemistry. He wanted to mark Will as his own, leave him breathless as Alex felt, strip them both naked in his bed until George or James came looking for them. 

Will brought his face downwards, in between Alex's legs and sucked on his briefs, leaving a trail of wet spots. Alex's eyes rolled back and he moaned, using what little sensibility he had left to pull his jumper off and throw it in a heap with his pants.

Will didn't waste any time, latching into Alex's collar bone. It felt better than he'd expected it to, Will was far more skilled than he'd assumed, but what he didn't expect was for Will to suddenly bite, breaking skin and then licking away the blood that he drew. It only hurt long enough for it to feel fucking amazing after, and now it was Alex's turn.

He shoved Will's shoulders back, then grabbing them to steady himself and licked down Will's jawline and sucked a large hickey there, then making another a few inches below, listening to Will grunt at each movement and goosebumps blossomed over his entire body.

Apparently Will was done waiting, abruptly seizing Alex's hips and forcing him backwards again, pressed hard into the sofa and Will pulled his briefs down. 

Will then spat into his hand and firmly grabbed Alex's cock, pumping it a few times before taking it into his mouth, tip to balls.

Alex nearly shrieked in suprise and pleasure, every nerve on fire, like Will had poured gasoline over him and lit a match. He wondered how many dicks Will had had to suck to become as good as he was, bobbing up and down and flicking his tongue over the slit everytime he came up for breath, which, wasn't often.

He used his hands, playing with Alex's balls and stroking what he wasn't sucking. Alex wondered when his hands had reached Will's head, gripping the hair definitely hard enough to hurt. He suddenly shoved Will down into his cock, only feeling a little bad when Will choked and sputtered a bit, but his efforts only seemed to double, loosening his jaw, relaxing his throat and letting Alex's member sit heavy inside his throat, throbbing and close to its end.

"Will-" Alex tried to say, but Will seemed to understand, and he wanted to swallow. 

Will kept Alex in his mouth as he came violently and hard, shoving the cum down Will's throat. He carefully pulled away, and Alex closed his eyes, thumping his head against the back of the sofa and breathing loudly.

He felt Will sit beside him, then a blanket across him and he realized with a start that he was still buck naked, while Will was fully clothed, hard in his pants.

"Should I...?" Alex said, gesturing to Will's trousers.

Will school his head. "Nah. 'M fine. 'Sides, you look exhausted."

"You exhausted me." Alex stated, curling up in Will's body heat and clutching to the blanket.

We have to do that again, Alex thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and send those requests my way!


End file.
